


Tienimi con te

by LadyBones_92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Introspection, POV Jo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBones_92/pseuds/LadyBones_92
Summary: Cosa succedeva nella testa di Jo mentre cercava di combattere la sua ultima battaglia?





	Tienimi con te

 

 

È stato un attimo.  
  
Seduta sul pavimento freddo del negozio sento il sangue danzare sotto le mie dita affusolate come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo. Il suo calore sembra quasi rassicurante in confronto al freddo che inizia ad invadermi piano piano.  
  
Vedo i vostri sguardi e parlare, mantenendo la calma, sembra essere ancora più difficile del solito ma ce la devo fare...per voi.  
Sorrido appena lasciando che le mie labbra si muovano impedendo alla mente di controllarle o sarebbe davvero la fine.  
Voi continuate a guardarmi sempre più increduli per via delle mie parole eppure tutti sappiamo che è la mia è l'unica soluzione.  
  
La sento.  
Sento la mia vita scivolare dal mio corpo piano piano mentre cerco qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi a tutti costi. Qualcosa che mi permetta di riprendere il controllo del mio respiro e mi faccia capire che andrà tutto bene.  
  
Sollevo la testa di poco e tra tutte quelle cianfrusaglie riesco a trovare quello che stavo cercando così disperatamente. Il mio cuore inizia a battere un po' più forte nel momento esatto in cui incrocio il verde dei suoi occhi. Sorrido mentre una lacrima ribelle scivola lungo il solco del mio mento.  
  
Avrei voluto che le cose andassero diversamente. Avrei voluto avere più tempo e magari scrivere in modo diverso la mia storia...adesso è troppo tardi e a dirmelo sono proprio i tuoi occhi che ho amato sin dalla prima volta che ho visto.  
  
Ora che sono sul punto di dirti addio la paura mi investe come un fiume in piena. Vorrei sentirti dire che va tutto bene. Vorrei dirti tanto di non lasciarmi andare.  
  
Tienimi con te.  
  
È questo quello che il mio cuore vorrebbe che ti dicessi ma quando avverto il calore delle tue labbra sulla mia pelle capisco che finirei per essere egoista così, faccio la mia scelta.  
Ti lascio andare con la speranza che prima o poi possa rivedere il tuo sorriso che so già  mi mancherà tanto.  
  
La paura adesso sembra essersi dissolta come una bolla di sapone mentre una nuova lacrima scende lungo il mio viso vedendoti andar via.  
  
Buona vita, Dean!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che questa sia una delle prima cose che abbia scritto su Supernatural. E' abbastanza vecchia, ma ogni tanto mi piace rileggerla così ho deciso di rispolverarla per voi.   
> Spero che possa piacervi, nonostante l'amaro che lascia in bocca.  
> A presto,   
> LadyBones.


End file.
